


please don't wake me I must be dreaming

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Spoilers, transformative arts welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best. Dream. Ever, Bitty thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't wake me I must be dreaming

.  
.  
.  
_Oh lord, this IS one of the good ones, ain’t it?_

Eric feels drugged, or like he’s sinking slowly through honey. His movements are dragging, his limbs feel leaden… his eyelids are wet though his eyes are closed, and he can feel the tear tracks drying on his face, his heart sore from sadness. He must have been crying but can’t quite remember.

But now this, this moment:  
Drowning in slow happiness, perfect pleasure… 

_thank you brain, for bringing the feel of his graduation robe under my hands, thank you brain, for remembering his scent of soap and cologne and sweat, and oh, THANK you brain, for this vivid impression of his arms around me and his hand tenderly holding my face while he_  
Kisses  
Me 

_I’m just gonna stay here awhile, as long as I can manage to stay asleep, this is too perfect, too real-feeling. This is everything, almost EVERYTHING I wanted, and I ain’t gonna look no gift horses in the mouth just gonna MMMMMMmmmm, stay here in the feelings and the joy that spikes out of me. But past the salt-pucker under my eyelids and the feel of his mouth moving on mine_

_Wait... he stopped?_  
_Come on brain, more!_  
_Oh yes please_  
_Thank you brain_  
_Need to breathe slow and steady so I don’t wake up... this is the best dream I’ve ever had…_

_When did I fall asleep? Uh never even MIND, his mouth is the best feeling ever I’ll just_  
*bzzt*  
_Wait what? No, not the alarm clock! I can’t wake up now!_  
_Mmmm his mouth yay_  
*bzzt*  
_No I hit the snooze button I swear I did I am NOT WAKING UP OR LEAVING THIS DREAM_  
_But his hands, they're so WARM_  
_No brain, bring the hands back! Bring his hands back! Bring his mouth back!_

Jack’s voice says, low and uncertain, “That’s, uh, that’s my phone, I should… uh”

Eric blinks slowly, opens his eyes, and his brain just can’t make sense of anything.  
Because that IS Jack. His stupid, painfully handsome, just-graduated, moving to Providence face.  
He’s right there?  
“... Oh.”

_How is he here? I was just dreaming about him… did that…? What???_

Jack’s hand is holding his phone next to Eric’s shoulder, Eric can just notice it from the corner of his eye, through his confusion. Blinking slowly and focusing hard on the blue of Jack’s tie? That’s the tie Eric helped him pick out this morning...

_If I don’t look straight at him can I maybe still hold onto this dream?_

“I gotta go.” Jack’s voice comes slow, the warm hands release him even slower. His words are laced with some kind of deep feeling. Regret? 

_I have no idea… Wait. Did that happen? WAS I actually dreaming? Did that HAPPEN?_

Eric looks up, finally, properly. Realizes he is NOT asleep, though he’s definitely stunned. 

Jack’s face is clear and real and RIGHT THERE, he’s standing there barely INCHES away.  
Eric can still feel the warmth on his waist and his neck where Jack had been holding him.

Kissing  
Him.

 _Wait._  
_Wait, what…?_  
“Okay, “ Eric hears himself mumble.

“I gotta go,” says Jack, holding Eric by the elbows, looking into his face, “but I’ll text you.”  
Eric looks right back, fully awake and looking back into Jack’s beautiful sad blue eyes.

“Okay.” Eric hears himself say more firmly: almost like a promise, almost like saying “I believe you,” almost like saying “I’ll wait.”

Jack backs up one step towards the door, still holding Eric’s hands like he can’t stand to let go.  
Eric, daring greatly, darts forward, goes up on his toes, puts a hand on Jack's shoulder...

And tenderly, he kisses Jack. It’s REAL.

Jack  
Lets him,  
Jack kisses BACK.  
Jack’s hands grip Eric’s elbows for just a moment.

_This is real. This was ACTUALLY real. He kissed me! But now he’s GOING?  
He’s going._

At the door, Jack says again, “I’ll text you.” His expression is hangdog, unhappy, torn.  
Eric repeats, “Okay.” His eyes drink up the blue for just another instant, and then Jack is gone.

_What do I do now?_

Eric finds himself stepping backwards until his legs hit the chair, and he sits down all of a sudden, blinking fast. His mind is running like a river in flood.  
He breathes deep, shudders just a little.

*bzzt* 

Eric looks down.

(((text from Jack Zimmerman)))

Eric stares at his phone for a long time before opening the text...

**Author's Note:**

> this scene in the OMGCP comics is what pulled me into this fandom.
> 
> Thank you Ngozi!
> 
> read the webcomic starting here: http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693  
> there's a link to Eric's (Bitty's) twitter feed, and there's a lot of extra story scattered through the tumblr in addition to the main comic.  
> The fandom is fun, warm, and welcoming (rather like Bitty himself)!
> 
> (another fic including this lovely moment can be found at http://ronanlynchisneversleepingagain.tumblr.com/post/148470091093/it-was-a-close-thing )
> 
> another take on the kiss: http://thornsword.tumblr.com/post/144745852671/goodbye
> 
> this lovely counterpart to this story gives Jack's perspective. Unsurprising that we both were inspired by this moment to write! Oonabashed at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6136368


End file.
